KirbyATK48
He is the Owner and only op of Baconcraftia. He is currently in high school. His Gaming Youtube Channel is KirbyATK48 and he currently has 74 subscribers. He has another channel with NASCAR Stop Motions and future piano videos that has 35 subscribers. He also has a Twitch page with 19 followers. His name was originally kirbyattack48, but was changed to KirbyATK48 on February 4, 2015. First Appearance He is the first member of Baconcraftia. First video was released a few days after recording. Minecraft Skin His skin is a self-made Bacon Bandit. As of December 7, 2015, it also is wearing a suit with yellow tie (thanks to Delmark for that) and has more muted bacon colors than the last skin. Builds on the server '1st Map' *Domes far from Spawn *Court near Domes (no photo) *Spawn Dirt Shack (no photo) '2nd Map' *Original base in Spawn Village *Mesa base far from Spawn *Death Games Hut at Spawn *KirbyATK48 UHC Statue *jdog_24 UHC Statue (built with jdog_24) *blueberry48 UHC Statue (built with blueberry48) *GingaNinja235 UHC Statue (built with GingaNinja235, no photo) *Shop at Spawn *Secret FBI Bunker (no photo) '3rd Map' *House on an island near spawn. *Horse Racetrack *Spawn Stables (built with blueberry48) *Spawn Shop (unused) *PVP Village Near Spawn (WIP, no photo) 2014-06-01 16.14.57.png|1st Map - kirbyattack48's Domes (WIP) 2014-05-30 20.00.44.png|2nd Map - kirbyattack48's Spawn Village Base 2014-05-30 19.45.08.png|2nd Map - kirbyattack48's Underground Mesa Base 2014-06-11 08.00.22.png|2nd Map - kirbyattack48's Death Games Hut @ Spawn 2014-07-31 19.17.25.png|2nd Map - kirbyattack48 & jdog_24 UHC Statues 2014-07-31 19.16.49.png|2nd Map - blueberry48 UHC Statue 2014-05-30 19.50.25.png|2nd Map - kirbyattack48's Shop @ Spawn 2015-06-21_23.15.07.png|3rd Map - KirbyATK48's House on an Island (WIP) 2015-06-21_23.17.48.png|3rd Map - KirbyATK48's Horse Racetrack 2015-06-21 23.16.28.png|3rd Map - blueberry48/KirbyATK48's Stables @ Spawn 2015-06-21_23.16.10.png|3rd Map - KirbyATK48's Shop @ Spawn Event Participation *Death Games (2nd Map) *Dragon Boss Battle (1,2,3) *Horse Racing (3rd Map) *UHC (1-16) KirbyATK48 Videos Most Viewed LEGO: Marvel Super Heroes 23 - Fisk Tower As of September 28, 2015 EverythingBetterDownThree Videos Most Viewed: Nascar Stop Motion Season: Race 1 of 15 As of June 2, 2014 It should be noted that 4 videos on this channel can not be viewed in the USA due to copyright issues. That said, Most Viewed That You Can Watch: Nascar Stop Motion Season: Race 4 of 15 Old Skins Kirby's original Bacon skin did not have a bandana, this lasted from pre-Youtube era to around the end of March 2013. His Bacon skin gained glasses and a red bandana. This lasted for around the first half of April 2013. He used a brighter version of his current skin from roughly April 2013 to July 2014. He was a strip of bacon wearing a bandana from July 2014-December 2015, with darker colors than before. (The Bacon Bandit skin) He made skins of the Bacon Bandit wearing various Mindcrackers' skins for Feed The Bacon Bandit. He also made a custom Bacon Bandit skin for the Militia of Brickton that was used in UHC (another Lords of Minecraft thing). Kirby has been seen wearing a Bacon Bandit with purple and orange shirt with black shorts. This is in reference to his district, The Vineyard, in Lords of Minecraft. KirbyATK48 (new 2).png|KirbyATK48's 3rd Skin (April 2013 - July 2014) KirbyATK48 body.png|KirbyATK48's 4th Main Skin (July 2014 - December 2015) Category:Members